Adventure Map
The Adventure Map is a player versus environment facet of the game. So far, it has 100 levels with a miniboss every 5 levels and a boss every ten levels. You start at the first level and progress through the map. You get various rewards from completing each battle for the first time. Rewards can include gold, experience, food, monsters, and even gems. You are given a score by your performance in the battle and you can achieve 1, 2, or 3 stars for winning. The next time you try that battle you have a chance of doing a better job and getting a higher star. If you reach a higher star you get to spin a roulette wheel for additional rewards. Island 1: Fire Island Battle 1: Dark Minion (Tyrannoking) level 4 Battle 2: Thunder Scout (Thunder Eagle) level 4 x2 Battle 3: Dark Minion (Tyrannoking) level 6 x1, level 5 x2 Battle 4: Turtle level 5, Fire Puppy level 5 x2 Battle 5: Wild Pandaken level 5 Battle 6: Panda level 6, Fire Lion level 6, Rockilla level 6 Battle 7: Turtle level 7, Thunder Eagle level 7 Battle 8: Defender of Earth (Rockilla) level 7, Fire Lion level 7 x2 Battle 9: Panda level 7, Genie level 7, Light Spirit level 7 Battle 10: Firekong level 4 x1, level 4 x2; Boss Firekong level 7 Special packs: Vapwhirl, Musu, Lord Of The Atlantis Island 2: Electric Island Battle 11: Thundenix level 7, Thunder Eagle level 7 x2 Battle 12: Thundenix level 7, Thunder Eagle level 7, Gigram level 7 Battle 13: Firanda level 8 x2 Battle 14: Firanda level 9, Thundenix level 9, Gigram level 9 Battle 15: Wild Koopigg level 10 Battle 16: Raydex level 11, Thunder Eagle level 11 Battle 17: Scorchpeg level 11 x2 Battle 18: Rhynex level 11 x2, Thunder Eagle level 11 Battle 19: Tyrannoking level 12, Genie level 12, Light Spirit level 12 Battle 20: Terror Dactyl level 8 x3; Boss Terror Dactyl level 11 Special Packs: Tarzape, Terracrank, Rockantium Island 3: Earth Island Battle 21: Rockilla level 12, level 11 x2 Battle 22: Rockilla level 12 x2, Freettle level 13 Battle 23: Musu level 10 x3; Musu level 14 x2 Battle 24: Tarzape level 17, level 16 x2 Battle 25: Wild Electrex level 18 Battle 26: Light Sphinx level 19 x2 Battle 27: Obsidia level 12 x3; Obsidia level 19 x2 Battle 28: Tarzape level 20, Freetle level 20, Musu level 20 Battle 29: Obsidia level 21 x1, Electrex level 21 x1, Light Sphinx level 21 Battle 30: Tarzape level 16, Freetle level 16, Musu level 16; Obsidia level 16, Electrex level 16, Light Sphinx level 16; Terracrank level 14 x2, Boss Terracrank level 22 Special Packs: Firetaur, Fayemelina, Nebotus Island 4: Water Island Battle 31: Turtle level 22 x2, Sealion level 22 Battle 32: Turtle level 23 x2, Musu level 23 Battle 33: Vapwhirl level 20 x3; Sealion level 21, Musu level 21 Battle 34: Sheluke level 24 x3 Battle 35: Wild Gastosquish level 26 Battle 36: Shock Turtle level 25 x2 Battle 37: Musu level 22, Sheluke level 22, Shock Turtle level 22; Sealion level 24, Vapwhirl level 24 Battle 38: Koopigg level 25 x3 Battle 39: Gastosquish level 25 x2, Sheluke level 25 Battle 40: Turtle level 22 x3; Turtle level 24 x2, Dolphchamp level 24; Boss Merfolk King level 28 Special Packs: Bonbon, Rhynex, Thorder Island 5: Magic Island Battle 41: Genie level 27 x3 Battle 42: Genie level 28 x2, Djinn level 28 Battle 43: Djinn level 26 x3; Terracrank level 27 x2 Battle 44: Raydex level 29 x3 Battle 45: Wild Pandalf level 30 Battle 46: Haze level 31 x2 Battle 47: Pyrook level 29 x3; Genie level 30, Djinn level 30 Battle 48: Duchess level 31 x3 Battle 49: Octocrush level 32 x3 Battle 50: Bloomskips level 30 x3; Sparkwedge level 30 x2; Boss Dolphchamp level 34 Special Packs: Dendrosaur, Pandalf, Nemestrinus Island 6: Nature Island Battle 51: Panda level 33 x3 Battle 52: Firanda level 34 x3 Battle 53: Panda level 33 x2, Firanda level 33; Pandaken level 34 x2 Battle 54: Tarzape level 35 x3 Battle 55: Badak Tanah level 36 Battle 56: Rhynex level 37 x2 Category:Combat